Just Because I Love you
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: For Gender Bender Day at Domino High School, Malik dresses up as a girl for Marik. [Shounen-ai, one-shot, Anzu Bashing, swearing, cross-dressing, MM, BR, YY, YS].


Summary- For Gender Bender Day at Domino High School, Malik dresses up as a girl for Marik. [Shounen-ai, one-shot, Anzu Bashing, swearing, cross-dressing, M/M, B/R, Y/Y, Y/S].

Just Because I love You

By: MissPatriciaPotter

::Bakura to Ryou::

:Ryou to Bakura:

Yami to Yugi

/Yugi to Yami

((Marik to Malik))

(Malik to Marik)

&

"What day is tomorrow?" Marik asked, stripping off his shirt, and changing into his usual pajamas, satin black boxers.

Malik who was on the bed responded, "Friday. Why do you ask?" Malik's hair was still wet from the shower they had taken together, Isis wasn't here, and she was gone on a trip to America for the museum. They had taken advantage of the fact the she was gone.

"Just asking," came Marik's quick reply as he slid beside Malik, he took Malik into his arm, "you have fun in the shower?"

"Of course, I was with you love." Malik gave Marik a peck on the check, clapped and the lights went off.

&

"Could all students come to the auditorium right away?" It was the principal on the intercom. Normally unscheduled assemblies weren't called right before lunch hour. Malik got off his chair, and followed his fellow classmates to the auditorium. He found a spot next to Marik, and Ryou, who had been in English class. Bakura was sitting beside Ryou, holding hands.

"How was your class?" Malik asked turning to Marik.

"Oh great!" Marik said exasperated, "the teacher got made at me for not finishing my homework, then she placed me with that bitch, Anzu for a project that we have to do together! I have to go to her house! Other then that it was fine!" Marik was half yelling at the end of his rant, and quite a few of the students were looking at them. Marik shot their curious gazes back to the ground, by glaring at them.

"Hey guys," came Yugi's voice from behind him, beside him was Seto, and Yami was sitting on the other side of him.

"Hi." Malik stated, amused at the dilemma that Yugi was in. Seto and Yami both liked him. Yugi not wanting to cause any fights between the two of them, divided up the week and each day Yugi was to see one of them. According to one of the very few talks with Yami, Sunday was a free day for Yugi, and Yugi could go out with either boy, or both, it depended on Yugi's preference for the day.

A woman wearing a smart white pantsuit stepped in front of the wooden podium, and spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to this brief assembly, here to tell you what it is about is the student council president, Anzu." There was some clapping from Anzu's friends, but the rest of the crowd was silent. Anzu had surprisingly won the election for student council president, one of Anzu's close friends was the vice president, and Ryou had a double role as the Secretary and the Treasurer.

"I hate her." Marik muttered, he stroked his millennium rod that was carefully concealed in his pocket of his school jacket. After much argument with Malik, he finally compromised. He would wear the school uniform, only if he could bring his Millennium Rod to school, Malik agreed, and not a word about the school uniform was heard again.

"Now, next week are going to have a Spirit Week. Monday will be Gender Bender Day; Tuesday- Pajama day, Wednesday- Cowboy day, Thursday- Hawaiian Day, and finally Friday will be hair day. Information about any of these events you can talk to me." With that said Anzu left the podium.

The assembly was soon over, and it was lunchtime. Malik and Marik headed out the Sakura tree that they usually sat under. Ryou and Bakura were there already; Ryou was reading, while trying to eat a sandwich at the same time. Bakura was talking to Ryou. Yugi, Yami, and Seto were all there. Everyone was sitting in a half circle. Malik and Marik took their usually places, and began munching on their lunches.

After a while the conversation turned from what happened in school to the Spirit Week. "So what about that Gender Bender Day?" Seto asked, setting down his laptop, "who's actually going to dress as a girl?" His look clearly read 'who would be crazy enough to actually do it?'

"Ryou is, he was actually the one to suggest the idea. Remember how he ran for secretary." Ryou blushed as his Yami said that he was dressing up for the occasion. Normally he was okay with these things but he was kind of scared. What if someone really mistook him for a girl? [1]

"Yugi is." Both Seto and Yugi said at the same time.

"Nani?! I am," Yugi said surprised, "but I don't have a dress, or a skirt." Yugi said sadly, his gaze was turned to the ground.

"We'll go shopping for a dress on the weekend. How does that sound Yugi-Chan, and then after we can go for ice cream?" Seto asked, wanting to make sure that Yugi was pleased. Pleasing Yugi had just as an effect on him as did making Mokuba happy.

Yugi brightened up, "okay, but I want Yami to come with us." Seto glared crossly at Yami, but soon calmed down.

But Yugi I don't want to go shopping with the High Priest, even if you are going

/Please Yami/ Yugi shot an image of his puppy eyes through the mind link that the two shared.

Fine, but you owe me

/Okay/

((Malik do you want to dress up?))

(I don't think so)

((Why not?))

(Because I don't want to) Malik sent furiously through their mind link,

((Okay...it was just part of my secret fantasy, and now it won't come true))

Shocked that his Yami hadn't shared this part with him, they usually shared everything with each other. Malik responded (Okay, but you better tell me this fantasy)

"I have an idea lets all meet at the mall on Saturday. We can make a day out of it." Ryou suggested.

"Sure, how about we meet at the front doors, at twelve."

"Would that be P.M., or A.M?" Bakura asked cheekily.

"P.M of course."

&

'I'll just have to go into his soul room, it will tell me his deepest desire' Malik mused.

Malik thought about the two soul rooms, and was placed into Marik's soul room. Malik walked until he came across a bed, two people were on it.

Him, and Marik.

Malik watched as his 'Malik' took off all his clothes, which was a skirt, and t-shirt. This revealed a rather feminine garment, pink, frilly, panties.

Smiling, Malik left the soul room.

&

Everyone met at the respected time, at the right entrance. The destination for the day was the many clothing stores in the mall. Everyone hoped the store employees were happy having males try on female clothing. They headed to the first store, 'Chic on a Budget.' It was a trendy store, with the mix of the colors of the clothing, being the most shocking colors of pink, and orange the group had ever seen. All headed out to look at different things.

"I guess it I could try this on." Yugi held up a very short lilac mini skirt.

"Abiou, that won't cover much." Yami was amused. "How about this?" Yami showed Yugi a long skirt that would go down to Yugi's feet. The color was the same lilac, with white designs on the hem. Yami handed him the skirt, and Seto handed Yugi a periwinkle skirt that would go up to his knees when worn. Yami let Yugi go the change room, while he looked around the store.

"How about this one Tenshi?" Bakura held up a very short, that it almost was on the verge of being unsuitable of being worn in public, crimson mini skirt, for the top was a black tank top, with a white cardigan. "Or how about this?" Bakura held up a green long sleeved t-shirt, that had the words 'Angel' and underneath were smaller letters. It read, 'I'm not as innocent as I seem.' Ryou blushed as he finished reading the shirt.

"I'll think about it." Ryou said, quite taken back at the outfit that Bakura wanted him to wear. He didn't like to reveal skin when he didn't need, that is why he's always wearing pants, and a sweater.

:: Try it for me. You'll look good::

:Okay:

Ryou headed to the change room, beside Yugi.

"Malik how about this." Malik looked at the outfit that Marik was holding, it seemed to be the prefect color for him, it was a soft blue kneel length skirt, with a white t-shirt.

&

Everyone had gotten their outfits for Monday; Malik had even picked up something special at a certain store while everyone was having ice cream in the food court. He hid the bag in his pocket; it was going to be a surprise for Marik.

"I don't want to go shopping with you Seth, but I did it for Yugi." Yami and Seto were auguring again. The first fight was about who would buy the ice cream for Yugi, and now this. Yugi who was rather annoyed that the two were spoiling the day started crying. The two stopped fighting, and each gave Yugi a hug.

"I hate when you two fight over me," Yugi said sniffling slightly.

&

"Hey girly," a burly footballer ran after Ryou who was strangely not with some one.

::It would be funny if you pretend to be a girl, Ryou. Tell him your name is Ryouette[2].::

:Okay:

"What's your name, I haven't seen you around, are you on the cheerleading team," the guy eyed Ryou's body, taking in the tiny figure. Even though the guy probably knew about Gender Bender day, he was still acting quite dumb.

Putting on his best girl's voice Ryou replied, "why no, my father wouldn't approve of it. My names Ryouette." Ryou stared down at the ground hoping that this big guy would soon leave.

::Just wait tenshi::

:Okay:

The guy leaned next to a locker, "so do you have a boyfriend?"

::That's my que::

Bakura walked into the room, in his normally blue jacket, and pants. His hair was in a ponytail. He walked up to the two.

"Are you messing with my girl?" Bakura asked, taking Ryou into his arms.

"N-no," the football player said quite scared of this almost look a like of 'Ryouette'.

"Well I bid farewell to you." Bakura and Ryou left, and stepped into an empty classroom, it was lunchtime and everyone was busy having their lunches.

"I loved the look on his face," Bakura started laughing, so did Ryou.

&

"That was fun." Malik was taking off the skirt, and changing into his pants. It was then Marik came into the room, he almost dropped the bowl of strawberries that he was carrying.

"I never thought you would do it," Marik paused and look over the half-dressed Malik, "but you did. How did you know?"

"I went into your soul room, and I saw an image of what your deepest desire was. I hope I don't mind." Marik put the bowl onto the bedside table, and walked over to Malik.

"I don't mind, I'm rather surprised you did it. But look at them they are pink, and frilly. Why did you do it?"

Malik wrapped his arms around Marik and whispered in his ear, "Just because I love you."

1- Apparently Ryou has been mistaken for a girl. On the first day at Domino High, someone pulled his hair, then called him a girl, and apparently the secretary accidentally called him a girl. Don't worry Ryou-Chan we still love you .

2- Ryouette, made up name, nothing special just a spur of the moment type of name.

Authors Notes- I don't know what is with me and one shots. This was written for a friends birthday. Not my usual pairing per say, it was a lot harder to write then Bakura/Ryou, but it eventually worked out.


End file.
